How to stop a worrier
by worshipthehat
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR END OF MANGA...anyways, Ashiya wakes up on her last night at Osaka gakuen worrying about her fellow classmates. Sano knows just how to calm her down. A little fluffy, I'll admit but oh well, that's Sano and Ashiya for you! Enjoy!


**hey みんなさん , thought of this one the other night just before going to sleep so hurried to write it down. Please excuse any mistakes (feel free to let me know about them!)**

**You know the drill by now, read, enjoy, review please :)**

**And I don't own _Hanazakire no Kimitachi e_, ofc silly!**

* * *

><p>Ashiya shot up, and glanced at the clock. It was 2am. Only 7 hours until she left the school forever. So many of her friends had accepted that she was a girl (some after a little persuasion from Sano and Nakatsu) but would they be the same once she was gone? She didn't like to leave but now her secret was out, she'd have to. Life just wouldn't be the same otherwise.<p>

Ashiya hadn't realised she was mumbling her worries to herself until the arm around her waist tightened and a half asleep Sano mumbled incoherently at her.

"Sorry Sano. I didn't mean to wake you up." She whispered.

"What's up Ashiya? It's two in the morning; we've got to get up tomorrow. Is it about tomorrow then? Are you worried?"

His fingers stroked her arm reassuringly, leaving little trails of heat. Ashiya snuggled back under the covers, turning to face Sano, who in turn had moved to face her. His arm had moved up the pillow to cradle Ashiya's head and he stroked her cheek and neck absentmindedly.

"I'm worried how people are going to treat me tomorrow, and after that. Will they be whispering about 'the girl who snuck her way into an all boy's school to do this, that and the other'? I'm a little worried about the 'this that and the other' will be…they're all going to think I'm a slut, or something worse. How will everyone react to that? Will people be saying things about them? What about you? I couldn't bear it if people were saying bad things about you!"

"Ashiya, I've been through much worse. All the rumours about me and high-jumping just passed over my head after a while. As for the others…..well, I think they'll cope. They're big boys. I'm sure some of them will _relish_ the rumours. Others might resent them but I'll hold him back if he does anything stupid."

Ashiya chuckled quietly. She loved how loyal Nakatsu was to his friends, even ones he had only known for a little while.

However the moment of glee was short lived. Ashiya quickly went back to worrying. This time it was Dr. Umeda who was her cause for concern.

"Sano. What about Dr. Umeda? Won't he get in trouble? He knew from the beginning and didn't tell anyone. I don't want him to get into trouble. Oh, and what about Namba-senpai? And the other dorm leaders? There are so many people who could get into trouble about me being here! What am I going to do, Sano? They could get kicked out, expel - "

Sano, clearly bored of Ashiya's hysterical worrying, silenced her in the best way possible. His lips closed over hers and his arms pulled in a, clearly surprised, Ashiya. After a moment, her surprise faded and she melted into the kiss. It was slow gentle, as if any movement could smash it to pieces. Ashiya shuffled closer to Sano's warm body and wrapped her arms around his body. Sano had one arm still stroking her cheek and neck, his fingers occasionally combing through Ashiya's hair. His other arm rested on her side, his fingers had found the small patch of skin exposed by Ashiya's lower back. He let his fingers trace little circles, causing Ashiya to arch her back a little.

This disruption of the boundary seemed to disrupt the balance of the kiss, and both Sano and Ashiya pulled away - their faces flushed. Sano pulled Ashiya towards him where she fitted under his chin.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, Ashiya. I'll be there for you, Nakatsu will be there for you, even Dr. Umeda will be there for you. As for what happens afterwards…well, you have always been a friend to everyone. I think they can only return the favour. So get some sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning." Sano mumbled into Ashiya's hair.

He cringed a little while saying it…..it sounded corny, but it was the only way he could reassure her, and that was all that mattered. He loved her, and he would be with her no matter what.

Ashiya, on the other hand, smiled into Sano's chest. She felt less worried about tomorrow now. She could face it, especially with everyone by her side. Especially with _Sano_ by her side.

**Soppy, I know but it was late and I wanted to write something soppy :P**


End file.
